


Tatort Münster- Sind sie es?

by Palu



Category: Tatort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palu/pseuds/Palu
Summary: Das Präsidium hat einen Flurfunk und Nummer eins Thema: Thiel und Boerne!
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Kudos: 13





	Tatort Münster- Sind sie es?

Der nächste Fall war gelöst und das Münsteraner Team machte Schluss. Beide zusammen verließen das Präsidium und fuhren mit dem Auto des Professors nach Hause.

Aus den Fenstern des Präsidiums schauten neugierige Gesichter. Wachsam folgten sie jede Bewegung. Jede noch so kleiner Geste würde registriert und analysiert.   
Jeder wollte den Beweis haben das die beiden ein Paar waren.   
Kaum war das Auto außer Sichtweite der Fenster, ließ sich jeder zurück auf seinen Platz sinken.  
Stück für Stück wurde das gesehene durchgegangen. Das kurze stehen bleiben vor dem Präsidium. Das kurze näher kommen, sodass sich die Nasen fast berührten. Der Kommissar, der dem Professor kurz tief in die Augen geschaut hat.  
Dann das lösen.  
Unsicher.   
Der Professor, der, zum Erstaunen aller, dem Kommissar den Schlüssel gegeben hat und sich auf der Beifahrerseite niederließ.  
Das seltene Lächeln vom Kommissar, das dem Professor galt.

Waren das die besten Beweise die es gab, um zu Beweisen das zwischen ihnen etwas lief?  
...vielleicht... gibt es bald Neue....  
Mit diesen ließ sich nix beweisen... Und so rätselte man weiter.


End file.
